


Shipwrecked: The Christmas Beach

by LazyDaizy



Series: Shipwrecked [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, beach christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: Jughead has a Christmas gift for Betty that she will never forget.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper
Series: Shipwrecked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066607
Comments: 39
Kudos: 174
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Shipwrecked: The Christmas Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little sweet fluffy Christmas coda to Shipwrecked. I hope you like where their lives are at and where they are going and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.

“Daddy?”

“Yes honey?”

“We go see grandpa for Christmas?”

Jughead paused his typing and looked at 4 year old Sadie who was busy playing in the sand next to his lounge chair. His favorite place to write was on the beach and having his daughter sit next to him and playing were moments that he cherished.

“No sweetie, we can’t go to New York this Christmas, remember? Mommy’s going to have a baby very soon and she can’t fly.”

“But we won’t have any snow,” she said with a pout. 

One of the things Jughead and Betty missed while living in Costa Rica was a white Christmas and it was why they always spent the holidays in New York. To be near family and to enjoy the magic of the white holiday. Putting his laptop aside, he reached down and pulled Sadie up onto his lap. Smiling as he brushed a blonde curl behind her ear. The hair was from her mother and her brilliant blue eyes were from him.

“Yeah, mommy is pretty sad about that too,” Jughead murmured. “But you know, we’ve never had Christmas here before and Mama and uncle Carlos and Auntie Maria are very happy that we’re staying here this year.”

“But what about my auntie Jelly and Veronica?” Sadie asked with quivering chin.

“Well, actually, they are going to come here.” Sadie let out a squeal and he chuckled as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“What’s going on out here?” 

Jughead smiled when he heard Betty’s voice, lifting his head and watching her approach. She was eight months pregnant and while they had been here before with Sadie, the surprise of both their lives, he was over the moon excited about being a father again. This one hadn’t been planned either but it also hadn’t been a surprise. They had stopped using any sort of protection and leaving it up to fate and after a year of nothing happening they had sort of stopped thinking about it and then she’d gotten pregnant, much to their delight.

“Daddy said Auntie V is coming for Christmas,” their little girl explained as she slid off his lap and grabbed her sand toy again.

“Oh he did, did he?” Betty said with a frown in his direction. “That was supposed to be a secret.”

“She twisted my arm,” Jughead said with a sheepish grin. Betty rolled her eyes and took his hand, letting him gentle settle her on his lap.

“I’m sure she did,” she sighed. “Her chin quivered, didn’t it.” Jughead bit back a smile and she let out a laugh. “Oh my God, Jughead. She’s going to get away with murder if all she has to do with you is quiver her little chin.”

“She was sad,” he said with a laugh. 

“You’re such a pushover.”

“Only for my girls,” he grinned. Betty smiled and leaned against his chest, snuggling close. His hand settled over her stomach and he immediately got rewarded with a flutter of kicks.

“This boy knows his daddy.”

“Of course he does,” Jughead smiled. “I spent a lot of time trying to make him.”

Betty burst into laughter and smacked his arm. “You’re such a goof.”

“And we’re sure it’s a boy?” he asked.

“Well, that’s what Mama says and she was right with Sadie,” Betty shrugged, showing she completely believed and trusted the old woman who was so dear to them.

“You feeling okay?” he asked gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just waiting for this little guy to join us.” She adjusted and tried to snuggle as close as her pregnancy belly would allow. “I’m not too heavy?”

“No,” Jughead chuckled, dropping a kiss on her forehead. They sat quietly for a while, watching Sadie play in the sand as the sun slowly dipped on the horizon. It was their favorite time of day and they rarely missed sitting and watching the sunset. “Are you sad we can’t go home for Christmas?” he asked softly. 

Betty turned her head and looked at him. “We are home,” she replied, touching her fingertips to his jaw. “Yes, it will be strange not having snow for Christmas, but this is home and knowing how happy Mama and everyone else is that we’re going to be here is enough reason to not be sad about it. Besides, everyone we love is going to come here. I think the only thing missing will be the snow.”

“We’ve been here just about 5 years, no longing for concrete jungles yet?” he asked with a smile.

“Gosh, Jug, not even a little bit. I love it here so much and it didn’t even take me a week of being here for me to see why you loved it as well. I don’t know if I’ll ever want to go back to New York. I want to raise our babies here, I want to grow old with you here.”

“Oh yeah?” he spoke softly, a warm glint in his eyes. “You thinking we can lock this thing down soon?” He lifted her hand and she stared at the beautiful diamond he’d given her a year earlier. A proposal on their island during a rather sensual weekend in the natural pool. She’d of course happily said yes and then they’d just gone on with life and hadn’t even started thinking of a wedding. Her getting pregnant again soon after had shifted their minds to something else.

“As soon as I can clear my brain of everything else, I promise we’ll have our wedding,” Betty sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“What kind of wedding are you thinking? New York big or beach small?”

“Definitely beach small,” she insisted. “Just you, me, our babies and the people we love the most. I don’t think there are that many.” 

Jughead laughed and gave her a gentle squeeze. “Does that make us losers?”

Betty giggled and kissed his chin. “No, just smart. It’s about quality, not quantity, right?”

“Exactly,” Jughead agreed. “Which is why I was pathetically celibate for 10 years.”

“Will you stop it,” she chided. “It wasn’t pathetic…it was….”

“Pathetic?”

“No,” Betty laughed. 

“Let’s get Sadie ready for bed and you can help remind me once again what I was missing,” he murmured against her cheek as he spread soft kisses on her skin.

“You’re insatiable,” she sighed, her hand smoothing down his arm.

“You’re beautiful…”

“I’m a whale.”

“A very beautiful whale.”

Betty laughed and gave him a soft kiss and sat up, gripping his hand as he helped her awkwardly stand. “Come, Sadie, it’s time for a bath and story time before bed,” she said gently, holding out her hand. The little girl took it and walked with her toward the cabin.

“Come daddy, you read me a story.”

“Be right there,” Jughead called after her. He watched them walk away and he didn’t think his heart could feel any more full and yet he knew there would be room for the little one on the way and he couldn’t wait.

~~~~~

“Jughead, do you think we should have traditional American Christmas dinner or should we have more of a Costa Rican style feast?” Maria asked the following day when he came to the bar to talk to Mama. 

“I’m not sure,” he said with a shrug. “Maybe ask Betty? Whatever she decides.”

“How’s she doing? Feeling good?”

“Yeah, she hasn’t had any issues and says she feels great. Baby should be along right after Christmas,” he said with a smile.

“Ah my Jughead, how are you love?” Mama said as she came into the front and took sight of him. “How’s my Betty and sweet Sadie?”

“Good Mama, they’re doing great.” He hugged the dear woman and helped her sit in a chair. “I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Something I want to do for Betty.”

~~~~

“I feel completely useless,” Betty sighed as she sank down on a chair, running a hand over her large pregnant belly. “I can’t even help with the decorating,” she complained, watching Jughead and Sadie hang ornaments on the tree he had ordered in. She had no idea where he found a living Christmas tree or how he’d managed to get it shipped to their cabin on the beach and it still being alive but she was so grateful and closed her eyes as she inhaled the slight pine scent that wafted around the cabin.

“That’s okay babe, you just sit there looking pretty,” Jughead grinned and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Daddy likes mommy’s fat belly,” Sadie pointed out matter of factly. Betty laughed at the smirk on Jughead’s face and the merry twinkle in his eyes.

“I sure do,” he affirmed.

“Will I have a baby brother?” the little girl asked, sitting on the floor beside the tree and playing with the popcorn string she had made with Betty a couple of hours earlier. 

“Well, that’s what Grandma Mama thinks.”

Betty let out a laugh at Jughead referring to their dear friend as Grandma Mama. Truth was, she didn’t want to be called anything other than Mama and so to him, it was Grandma Mama.

“And you said she’s always right.”

“Well, she was with you my sweet little muffin.”

“I’m not a muffin daddy,” Sadie giggled and then launched into full out laughter when Jughead crouched down next to her and started tickling. 

Betty watched, feeling like her heart could burst. Who could have known that getting shipwrecked on an island with an ex-boyfriend could lead to such a wonderful and blessed life. She let out a small gasp when the little one inside her gave a sharp kick to her rib and Betty winced as she rubbed gently at it. Ever vigilant Jughead noticed and moved to her side, crouching in front of her, his hand covering hers.

“You doing okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Just ready for this little guy to come out. He’s running out of room in there.”

“Well,” Jughead murmured quietly. “I hear there’s this way of making a baby hurry along…” he hinted with a grin.

“Will you stop it,” Betty giggled. “I can barely move, much less participate in mattress dancing.” Jughead let out a laugh and settled on his knees, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her forward as close as he could get her. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth and brushed his nose along hers.

“We don’t have to do any hip hop, just a slow waltz,” he whispered against her cheek. Betty felt herself go warm and shivered at his soft chuckle.

“I don’t know how you can manage to get me all hot and bothered even like this,” she sighed, gripping his shirt. “I’m very annoyed that you can’t just hoist me up against the wall and….”

“Is that a challenge?” he asked with a gleam in his eye. Betty burst into laughter and hugged him. 

“Good Lord, what a spectacle that would be,” she gasped.

“A very sexy spectacle,” he growled.

“Daddy, help me put the angel on top,” Sadie suddenly called out, not caring at all that she was interrupting a moment.

Jughead pulled back and smiled at Betty who bit her lip as his hands moved gently over her belly. “Later,” he whispered, the gleam in his eye suddenly filled with heat. She nodded quickly and he kissed her again before moving away to lift Sadie who was eager to put the angel on top of the tree. When it sat on its perch, Jughead deposited the excited little girl on her mother’s lap and grabbed to cord to turn the lights on.

“You guys ready?” he asked. They nodded eagerly and he plugged in the chord, the tree lighting up with beautiful twinkling lights.

“Yay!!” Sadie cried out in excitement, sliding off of Betty’s lap and jumping up and down. “It’s so pretty.”

“It’s beautiful Jug,” Betty smiled, enjoying her little girl’s excitement more than the tree. Christmas took on a whole new meaning with a child. Her excitement was a gift in itself that made the holiday all the more special.

“Now, Sadie, mommy and me decided that this year we would let you decide when you wanted to open your gifts. You can choose either Christmas Eve, or Christmas morning.”

“Which is sooner?

Jughead started to laugh and hugged her until she squealed and slapped his shoulder. 

“Christmas Eve is sooner.”

“Presents on Christmas Eve!” Sadie said, clapping her hands.

“That’s a good choice,” Jughead smiled. “We always go to New York but here where we live, most people do all the celebrations on Christmas Eve.”

“You’re spoiling her,” Betty said softly, taking in the besotted look of adoration on Jughead’s face for his daughter. From the moment he had learned he was going to be a father he was in love with the child. She didn’t think there was a better father anywhere.

“I really can’t help it,” he sighed and she let out a laugh.

“When is grandpa coming?” 

“A couple of days and everyone will be here,” Betty assured her, knowing how much Sadie missed her grandparents. Whenever she got to see anyone from New York it was a grand occasion and Christmas was the biggest.

~~~~

Two days later, the little cabin was filled with family and Sadie ran from person to person with stories and hugs for all. FP, Jellybean and Alice. Veronica and Archie. Mama, with Carlos and Maria. They had all become one family in the last few years and if Betty was being honest, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

In the kitchen, out of Betty’s earshot, Jughead spoke with Alice.

“I need everyone to just be really quiet about this. She can’t even have a hint of what I’m planning.”

“Jughead are you sure?” Alice asked, biting her lip nervously, her hand on her chest. “What if she gets upset?”

“Why would she get upset?” FP asked as he popped a nut in his mouth to wash down with his beer. “I think it’s an amazing idea.”

“Really, the worst thing that can happen is she doesn’t like the idea and I let her handle it.”

“You’re willing to put in a lot of work for something that might not work,” Alice insisted.

“It will be fine,” Jughead smiled. “No matter what.”

~~~~

It was Christmas Eve day and Betty had been ordered to stay in the cabin and all the windows had been shuttered. At first she complained that she didn’t like being excluded but when Sadie insisted it was a magical surprise and she wasn’t allowed to see, she relaxed and indulged in a long nap and eating all the sweets she could find. Mama joined her for most of the day and they made baby plans.

“He should be along very soon,” the old lady said softly, brushing her hand over Betty’s stomach.

“Are you sure it’s a boy?” Betty asked with a smile. “Because I’ve bought a whole lot of blue and I would hate for it to have to packed away and me having to pull out all of Sadie’s old things.

“Trust me,” Mama said with a wink. Betty had no idea how the woman knew these things but she was never wrong and she decided to do exactly that and trust her. “Now, let’s talk about the party later. We have food coming and gifts to open. Thank you for allowing us to supply to meal, my dear. We are very happy to share a traditional Christmas meal with you.”

“I’m excited to eat it,” Betty smiled. “Of course not much fits these days, but even so, I’m always hungry.”

“Oh don’t you worry Betty, there will be enough food to feed you for a month,” Mama laughed. 

Maria arrived with Veronica a few moments later carrying a couple of bags, one being a garment bag. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Betty asked curiously when the women put down the bags.

“We’re going to have a wonderful celebration tonight and I have ordered everyone to wear their best comfortable but formal wear and I have something here for you.”

“Really? Is it tradition to get all dressed up?”

“We like to make Christmas Eve special,” Maria said with a smile as she opened the garment bag and pulled out a dress.

“Oh my gosh,” Betty whispered in awe. “Is that for me? Will it fit?”

“It will fit,” Maria laughed. 

“It’s so beautiful!” Betty exclaimed. It was a white flowing light dress that looked like it could be both a beach dress or something she could wear to a formal event. A formal beach dress, if there was such a thing. She touched it, feeling the silkiness of the material and knew this wasn’t some cheap cotton, but something spun to be comfortable but look expensive. 

“Why don’t you go take a relaxing bubble bath and then we’ll get you all dolled up,” Veronica suggested with a smile. “Soon enough you won’t be sleeping much again and my present to you is a glorious Christmas Eve in a glorious dress.”

“You brought this dress?” Betty asked in awe. 

“Yes I did, with some help from these two as to what would make a comfortable beach gown. Now go soak yourself while we get ready to make you fancy.”

“Okay,” she exclaimed with a clap of excitement and waddled off to the bathroom. 

Veronica turned to Mama and Maria. “How’s it going out on the beach? They getting somewhere? Jughead sure didn’t go small with this,” she sighed.

“Don’t you worry,” Maria laughed. “Those boys will get it done, Jughead put Alice in charge. He’s determined to give Betty a Christmas to remember because she is quite sad over not being able to have a white one in her childhood home.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure this one will become her favorite,” Mama said with a happy smile.

When Betty was finished her bath, she donned a bathrobe and came back into the bedroom and looked in surprise at the little station Maria had set up.

“What on earth?” she laughed. “I feel like I’m getting ready for a ball.” There were beauty and hair products all over the bed and a chair for her to sit in while they all worked on her.

“We do Christmas big here and since you’re the queen of this castle, you need to look like one.”

“Well,” Betty grinned as she sank down in the chair. “I’m not going to argue with that. Make me a queen ladies and while you’re doing that, Mama, tell me about the traditions we’ll be partaking in today.”

“Well,” the old lady said with a smile as she sat next to Betty on a stool. “It’s not very much different and yet, I guess it is. We usually have some celebration drinks and just gathering with family and presents are usually opened around midnight…”

“Well, Sadie did pick Christmas Eve, so that still works,” Betty laughed. “When do we eat?”

“Usually we eat much later in the evening.”

“What kind of food does Christmas in Costa Rica consist of?” Veronica asked as she started a manicure on Betty’s nails.

“Well, our food is a bit different. We don’t do turkey but we roast pork leg and have tamales. A variety of vegetable and usually a lovely fruit cake. There are other desserts of course but Maria’s fruit cake is heavenly. There will be plenty of candies and chocolate and cookies and we can’t forget the egg nog, heavy on the rum.”

“Well, damn,” Betty sighed. “I guess I’ll have to wait until next year for this spiked eggnog.”

“Well, it all sounds amazing,” Veronica smiled. “I’m not really a fan of turkey and this will be nice.”

It took them over an hour to do Betty’s hair, makeup and nails and by the time they were finished, Betty truly did feel like a queen. Once they got her into the dress she had tears in her eyes that she desperately tried to blink away.

“Wow,” she whispered as she looked at herself. She really did look like a glorious pregnant queen of the castle. The dress was stunning; cut just low enough to give a hint of cleavage and fitted across her breasts. It gathered directly in the center underneath them and then flowed around her in seeming never ending rivers of material. “This is amazing.” She had never worn anything so beautiful or so comfortable. She was sure she could sleep in it and feel like she was in heaven. Her hair hung in shiny waves and curls and her makeup was beach subtle and perfect. It suddenly dawned on Betty that everyone looked amazing. They were all wearing beautiful attire and had their hair and makeup done. “Well, we all look like queens,” she exclaimed. “Are the men this pretty?”

“Well, I believe they are done with the beach so yes, they are cleaning themselves up now. Your mother is taking care of Sadie.”

“What time is it?” Betty asked as she smoothed a hand over her belly, the baby suddenly kicking up a storm.

“Just past 6:30,” Maria offered.

“Oh, I missed the sunset.”

“There will be another one tomorrow,” Mama said with a smile. Betty hugged her just for being wonderful and walked into the main room of the cabin. 

“Mommy! You look like a princess,” Sadie exclaimed when she caught sight of her mother. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her legs. Betty smiled and stepped back, taking in the little girls dress.

“Well, I think you’re the one who looks like a princess,” she insisted, taking in her sweet coral dress and ribbons in her hair. “You are so beautiful my love.”

“Daddy picked it,” Sadie explained. 

“Where did you get it?”

“Auntie Jellybean.”

“That’s right,” JB said from where she was eating a snack in the kitchen. “I gave her one of her presents early.”

“Thanks honey,” Betty said softly. “It’s beautiful. In fact, everyone looks beautiful. I’m not really used to having a Christmas Eve quite like this. Usually it’s pjs and hot cocoa,” she explained as she looked around. “Where is Jughead?”

“I believe he’s outside with your gift,” FP answered, coming up next to her with Alice.

“Oh, but aren’t we waiting until midnight.”

“Not for this one,” Alice informed her. She turned to address the others. “Can you guys please go outside? I’d like a minute with Betty.” 

Betty watched in confusion as everyone headed outside and she was left alone with her mother. “I’m starting to feel nervous,” she said with shaky laugh. “I feel like there is a big secret that I’m not privy to.”

“Well, isn’t that usually what gifts are about?” Alice asked. “Secrets.”

“But everyone is in on it…”

“Betty?”

“Yes mom?”

“I want you to know how incredibly proud I am of you. I am so proud of the woman you’ve become. I’m proud of the mother you’ve become. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I’m most proud to call you daughter.”

“Mom..” Betty breathed, her eyes welling with tears which she again tried to blink away.

“Maria said the makeup is beach proof,” Alice laughed. “You don’t need to work so hard to keep your tears in.”

“Okay,” came the tearful reply. “I love you too mom.”

“Well, I better not keep you much longer, so let’s go find your guy.”

Betty followed her mother outside and was surprised at the darkness of the beach. She had thought they had been decorating all day and had expected to see lights. The only lighting was the solar blocks that lined the path that led to the beach. 

“I think he’s just down there,” Alice said, pointing down the path. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Before Betty had a chance to respond, her mother disappeared into the darkness and she shook her head in confusion. Picking up her skirt she headed slowly down the path, coming around the bend in the walkway and pausing when she saw Jughead standing next to a palm tree. There were a few candles in glass on some candle stands next to him and it cast a golden glow on him. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran her eyes over him. He looked so damn good; also dressed in formal beach attire. Tan pants and a white button shirt, he was also barefoot like she was.

“Wow,” he spoke softly, his eyes raking her from top to bottom as she approached. “You look…wow…”

“So do you,” Betty whispered, suddenly feeling very nervous. “What are we doing out here? Or should I ask what you’ve been doing out here all day.”

Jughead smiled and stepped closer and took her hands in his. “I love you, Betty, so much it hurts. You are the light of my heart and the most amazing mother to our little girl and you’re going to be an amazing mother to the child that will soon join us. I know our life has been a little hectic lately while we wait for this little one and soon it’s going to be non-stop diapers and feedings and all that wonderful stuff and I know you’ve had no time to think about any of this and I wanted to see if maybe I could do this for you,” he explained.

“Do what?” she asked in confusion, shaking her head, not understanding.

“Dad, could you get the lights?” he called out and almost instantly, the entire beach lit up.

“Oh my God,” Betty gasped at the wonder that suddenly lit up the night. It seemed like every palm tree on the beach was lit up with wrap around lights that twinkled in the night. She looked at the cabin and saw the lights along the roof before tearing her eyes back to the beach where she noticed a long table that was set for a feast. There were flowers and candles everywhere and she didn’t know where to look. That was, until her eyes suddenly focused on an isle leading down to the water strewn with flower petals to a beautifully lit archway. She couldn’t seem to make sense of what she was looking at as she took note of the benches and everyone she loved sitting on them and smiling at her. “What is happening?” she whispered.

“Look at me,” Jughead said softly and she immediately turned and focused on him. He squeezed her hands and she took a steadying breath. “You told me a couple of weeks ago that when you’d be able to clear your mind of everything else that you would plan a wedding. You also said you wanted a small beach wedding and I know with this baby coming, there won’t be much wedding planning and I didn’t want the thought of planning one to stress you out so I took a chance and decided to give you a wedding for Christmas.”

“You…what?” she gasped in surprise, looking around again. “You’re giving me a wedding?”

“Only if you want it,” he hurriedly assured her. “I know planning a wedding is something all women love to do….i think….and I took a bit of a risk and decided to do it for you.”

“Jug…”

“We don’t have to Betts,” Jughead said softly, squeezing her hands again. “We can just sit down and enjoy the feast that Maria and Mama made for us and I promise you I won’t be the least bit offended. I just thought maybe you’d….”

“You planned and set up a wedding?” she asked, her voice trembling and her eyes filling with tears. “How?”

“Well, some fast planning and help from every single person here,” he admitted. “But I know from things you always say that you wanted it small and simple and beautiful and I really hope that’s what I managed to pull off.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Betty whispered, her eyes focusing on the dozens of candles along the isle next to the flower petals. “I’m completely overwhelmed…” She couldn’t seem to catch her breath as she looked around, taking in the faces of the people she loved who were all waiting silently for her to decide if she wanted to get married or not. Her eyes focused on Sadie, who suddenly slid off her grandmother’s lap and ran down the isle toward her. Betty bit her lip and gripping Jughead’s hand to steady herself, slowly lowered down, making sure her skirt was out of the way and she knelt in the sand. When Sadie reached her, she wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close.

“Do you like it mommy?” she asked in excitement. “Daddy said you would like all the pretty lights.”

“I love it,” Betty assured her, a tear slipping from her eye as she brushed a curl off Sadie’s cheek. “It’s so very beautiful, just like you.”

“Daddy said you had to decide and it was okay if you don’t want to get married today,” Sadie informed her matter of factly with a quick nod of her head. Betty bit back a laugh and glanced up at Jughead who waited patiently.

“Well, I could never let such a beautiful beach go to waste,” she said with a smile. “I will absolutely get married to daddy.”

“Right now?” the little girl asked in excitement.

“Right now,” Betty assured her. She heard Jughead’s small exhale of relief right before Sadie’s squeal made her ears ring.

“She said yes,” she yelled, jumping up and down before running back to her grandparents who smiled happily.

Betty gripped Jughead’s hand again and he gently helped her to her feet. Her chin was trembling and her eyes were filled with tears but there was a smile on her face.

“I can’t believe you did this,” she said softly, lifting a hand to his face.

“I wanted to take the stress of it away from you,” he explained just as softly. “And I really really want to marry you.” 

“It’s so incredibly beautiful,” she whispered. “I still can’t believe you managed to pull this off without me knowing a thing.”

“Well, you know I’m very good at keeping secrets,” he chuckled.

“Yes, you certainly are,” she agreed.

“So what do you say, Betts, will you marry me today?”

Her smiled made his heart race. “Yes, Juggie, I’ll marry you today.”

“Okay,” he whispered. She could feel him trembling and squeezed his hands. 

“Mommy?”

Betty looked down at Sadie who had made her way back to them carrying a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

“These are for you.”

“Thank you sweetheart,” Betty said happily, her own hand trembling as she took the flowers. 

“You come to me and daddy,” the little girl ordered, taking Jughead’s hand and pulling him down the isle with her. 

Betty let out a tearful laugh as she waited for them to take their place at the arch where the town priest waited. Everything made sense now and she smiled at all their family waiting for her to join her husband and daughter. Soft pretty music suddenly started playing and she had no idea where it was coming from and she didn’t care. All she could focus on was the love of her life waiting for her down the flower strewn path. She could feel their baby jumping inside her as if he sensed the excitement of the moment and she felt the tears of joy brimming in her eyes as she started toward him.

When she reached them, Betty took Jughead’s outstretched hand and stepped up to him, feeling her heart overflowing with happiness and love.

“Well, this is quite the occasion,” the priest began with a chuckle. “In fact, I was only told about this today and have absolutely nothing prepared.” Betty let out a giggle at his bewildered look. “But, Mr. Jones assures me that no speaking on my part is needed and that you two will just say your vows and then I will join you.”

“Oh,” Betty said in surprise. “Well, I’ve only known for like ten minutes and I’ve had even less time to prepare.” A laugh went through the guests and Jughead winked at her. 

“We’ll just speak what’s on our heart,” he said softly. 

“Gosh,” Betty exclaimed. “I’m so overwhelmed, I don’t know if I’ll be able to have a coherent sentence. You go first.” She turned and handed the flowers back to Sadie who stood with a happy smile on her face before once again facing Jughead and linking her hands with his.

“Betty,” he began softly and she already wanted to cry. “You are the absolute love of my life. There isn’t anyone else I’ve ever wanted and loved the way that I wanted and loved you. I spent a decade running around the globe and trying to get away from thoughts of you but I couldn’t do. It didn’t matter where I went or what I did, you were always there with me and the day you showed up in my jail cell was the second best day of my life.”

“Daddy went to jail?” Sadie gasped and everyone burst out laughing. Betty giggled and shushed the little girl. She obediently quieted and waited for them to continue.

“The best day of my life was when you showed up at our little cabin and told me that you loved me and that you were pregnant with Sadie. I didn’t know it was possible to be so happy but that was the day I knew I was going to marry you. You are my whole life and I promise to love, honor and cherish you until my last breath. I love you more than life and I’m so blessed to have you stand here with me today, in front of the people we love and become my wife. I am honored and I promise to take care of you and our children for the rest of my life,” he finished, lifting a hand to gently wipe the tears from her face. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke her vows.

“Oh Jug,” Betty spoke when she managed to get her emotions under control. “What an amazing thing you’ve done here. I will never forget this gift as long as I live and thank you so much for it. I am so honored to stand here with you today and become your wife and so so thankful that you are becoming my husband. It was a sad and lonely decade without you and I used to say that I wished I could rewind time and do things over but I change my mind. I wouldn’t change a thing because if it had gone differently, we probably wouldn’t be standing right here in this perfect moment.” Jughead smiled at her words, his eyes as glassy and watery as hers. “The last few years have been the most amazing of my life and I wouldn’t change a thing about them. You are the most wonderful father to our Sadie and I can’t wait to meet this next little one we managed to make. I promise to love, honor and cherish you as well and I will stand by your side and support you until my last breath. You are my heart and I love you and I am so blessed to be here in this moment with you.”

Betty couldn’t speak around her tears anymore and stopped there, before she launched into full on sobs of happiness. 

“Well, now that the vows have been said,” the priest spoke. “Jughead Jones, do you take Betty Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?”

“Yes, totally, I do,” he said immediately and Betty let out a laugh at his enthusiasm. 

“And Betty Cooper, do you take Jughead Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

“100% yes, I do,” she said eagerly with a nod of her head and he grinned happily, squeezing her hands.

“Well, alright then, I now pronounce you, husband and wife,” the priest said happily. “You may now kiss your bride…”

He barely had the words out when Jughead had her face in his hands and his mouth on hers. It was a kiss filled with promise and love and when he pulled back, she followed and kissed him again.

“Oh shit,” Jughead exclaimed, much to Betty’s chagrin as he pulled back. “We forgot the rings. She started laughing as he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out two rings. His was a simple platinum band and hers was surrounded by tiny diamonds set in platinum as well. She stared in surprise at its beauty as he slipped it on her finger and her hands shook as she put his on as well and she barely got finished when he was kissing her again. 

“Ladies and gentleman, Mr and Mrs Jughead and Betty….” The priest trailed off and looked at them in question.

“Cooper Jones?” Jughead suggested with a shrug.

“Jones,” Betty said softly, her eyes lit with tears of love. He smiled and kissed her again.

“Mr and Mrs Jughead and Betty Jones.”

“Yay!” Sadie yelled, jumping up and down. “Mommy and Daddy are married!”

Everyone erupted into applause and cheers and soon they were engulfed in hugs and happiness and as the most unruly wedding that she’d ever seen, Betty wouldn’t have it any other way.

A long while later, everyone was seated around the table, enjoying the amazing wedding feast on the beautifully decorated beach and Betty sat in wonder and bewilderment, almost not believing it was all real.

“I love you.” Jughead’s soft voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to him, the beautiful man she had loved her whole life and nodded happily.

“I love you so much,” she whispered back. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for loving me.” He leaned in and kissed her again and when he pulled away, Betty looked down the table.

“FP?” she called out and he turned to look at her, a content look of satisfaction on his face. “Have I said thank you yet for almost killing Jughead and I just so we would get back together?”

Everyone burst into laughter and FP flushed and laughed. “I’d do it again,” he insisted and Jughead threw a piece of fruit at him.

“Is it almost time for presents?” Sadie suddenly piped up, eager to get the night back to what it actually was, Christmas and presents.

“I guess we could go in and open some gifts,” Jughead shrugged. “Why don’t we move this party inside.” 

There were no complaints as everyone pushed back from the table and got up to head inside. Jughead helped Betty as she stood and when he was about to help her toward the cabin she gripped his hand and gave him a shaky smile.

“You doing alright?” he asked, knowing she must be tired being so pregnant and having so much excitement.

“Well, my gift to you seems to have picked Christmas day to show up,” she said with a slight grimace.

“Betts?” he spoke slowly, his brow furrowed.

“Merry Christmas my love,” she whispered. “My water just broke.”


End file.
